


Home Place

by sidhe_faerie



Series: The Captain's Wife [10]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6604525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Home Place

**Title:** Home Place  
**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Fandom** Star Trek: the Next Generation  
**Beta:** none  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** deals with canon deaths  
**Word Count:** 664  
**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction created for fun and no profit has been made. Rights belong to the respective creators.  
**Notes:** Written for prompt #43 at "dove_drabbles" “Go anywhere but home”  
**Summary:** Picard goes to check on the new house at the family vineyard and finds a surprise waiting for him.

**Home Place**

Jean Luc materialized in front of his family vineyard after his briefing at Starfleet command. He hadn't been there since the funeral. He was just coming to check on the new house that had been built on the site of the house that burned.

He put his hand on the gate and took a deep breath. He never thought he would ever come home again. Memories started to overwhelm him. He straightened his shoulders and stepped through the gate. He needed to get it over with so he could get back to the Enterprise.

Jean Luc was stunned when the front door opened. When he saw who was standing in the doorway, he smiled. She was a welcomed surprise.

“Vash, what are you doing here?” Jean Luc quickened his step. He held out his arms and she rushed to him.

“Data told me you were coming here after your briefing at Starfleet command.” Vash gave him a mischievous smile. “I thought I’d just come to surprise you.”

“Data told you where I’d be? I must have a talk with him later.” Actually, Picard was thinking about sending him to scrub the plasma manifold

“Now Jean Luc, he was just trying to be helpful.” Vash kissed him on the cheek. “He knows how special I am to you.”

“Hmph. So who are you hiding from this time?” Jean Luc kissed her on the lips.

Vash looped her arm around his. “I may have an angry Uridian looking for me. In my defense, I did some business with him but he wanted more than what I was selling.”

“Apparently, he hasn't heard the rumor of you being my wife.” Jean Luc chuckled.

“I said I was sorry about that.” Vash looked around. “Where's your bag? Aren't you staying here tonight?”

“I wasn't planning on it. I just wanted to check out the house.” Jean Luc walked to the house and went inside. He looked around. “It's so different.”

“Was this where your brother's house stood?”

“Yes.” Jean Luc shut the door. “I had a new house built on the old foundation. My family has been here for generations. I'm the last of my family.”

“I like it here.” Vash grabbed him by the hand and pulled him over to some stairs. “But you need some furniture.”

“I’m thinking of selling it.” Jean Luc looked around. “It doesn’t feel like home anymore.”

“Don’t you dare!” Vash gave his hand a squeeze. “You never know what may happen. You may regret that decision later.”

“Riker to Picard.” A voice came over Picard’s com badge.

Jean Luc tapped his badge. “Picard here!”

“Captain, are you ready to beam up? Utopia Planitia is waiting for us so they can start the retrofitting.”

“Jean Luc, can’t he handle that?” Vash whispered. “Please.”

Jean Luc gave her hand a squeeze. “Will, I need you beam down some bedding and a basket of food. I think I’m going to stay here tonight.”

“For two?” Will sounded amused.

“Yes Number One. I have an unexpected guest.”

“So Mr. Data was telling me.”

Vash giggled. “I bet he did.”

Jean Luc rolled his eyes and gave her a look to keep quiet. “Send a shuttle for us in the morning.”

“We‘ll wait for your call in the morning. Shall I arrange guest quarters?”

“No need for that. I never use them anyway.” Vash said with a grin. “Do I Jean Luc?”

“Vash! Be quiet!”

“We’ll have the supplies down in a few minutes. Good night, Captain.”

“Good night, Number One.” Jean Luc turned to Vash. “I would prefer if you wouldn’t be so obvious.”

“Jean Luc, they know all about us. Don’t act like you’re surprised.”

A crate and a picnic basket materialized in the main room.

“Come on. Jean Luc, help me set this up.” Vash pulled him to his feet.

Picard looked around. Before he got there he wanted to be anywhere but there now he was content to stay there with Vash.


End file.
